What A Wonderful Life
by Zamairiac
Summary: The Goddess of Shadows and the story of her mortal friend turned lover. Just a bit of random drabble that painted its way onto the page. Nothing special, but a read would be nice :)


**This is literally just a cute little drabble that i found myself writing these past two hours. It's random and is in no way linked to any of my other stories. But do try to enjoy, it's something new for me :)**

**What A Wonderful Life**

For five years I have been nothing but a shade, a shadow trapped within the darkest corner of this palace.

There were times when I could momentarily leave, if but for a few moments. I would see the light trickling in through the cracks, I would reach out to it.

Everlasting darkness was an urge that left with the host. I merely wanted to feel, to see and hear, to taste and experience.

T'was quite an impossible dream…but then you arrived.

A creature that despite all of my years, I knew not. And yet there was something…something that drew me to you and away from the corner.

There was…a chaotic aura about you, the type that you would never see in anypony.

But you were not a pony.

You were magnificent. A creature so lovely that its mere presence was enough to set me free.

No, not from the corner, but away from the shadows, away from the darkest depths that most feared to tread.

Most…but not you.

I find it difficult to explain, with any of my vast collection of words, just how grateful I was when you touched my nigh intangible form.

You felt it then didn't you?

You must have, for but a touch was enough to grant me entry into your mind…your body.

But alas t'was not happiness that I saw radiating from your eyes…No, t'was shock, surprise and fear.

I tried to ease your distress, moving closer to you as I did, touching you with my false muzzle, my imaginary hooves and tail. I watched as each touch soothed your nerves and frantic thoughts…until you were relaxed enough to listen…to understand.

How many hours passed us inside your…our mind.

How many questions did you ask me?

How many answers did I give?

I feared so greatly that you would reject me, my presence, and remove me from your…our…your mind.

I had many gifts I could bestow.

Power, riches, pleasure…the ability to rival that of Gods.

I could make you a God.

But alas…you did not want this, any of this.

Neigh, for when I asked, pleaded with you to accept something, to let me stay and give me hope, hope that my loneliness would be no more.

You instead responded with a gift of your own…A Promise of sorts.

To visit me in my prison, everyday, at two hours til midnight.

T'was far too tempting. How could I have ever resisted when you seemed so sincere.

And sincere you were.

You kept your promise and visited me every day. You would come into the corner, my corner, our corner and allow me entry unto your mind.

Where we could converse, laugh and play without interruption.

You were…my only friend, the only one I had ever made without coercion.

And that made you so special to me.

I know not what I truly am anymore, only what I can provide and do, give and take.

T'was not me who wanted eternal night. T'was not me that killed many an innocent to achieve it.

Yet I am still blamed, my false name now nothing more than a foal's holiday.

But you were not of this land were you. No, you were stolen from your home by the sun itself.

T'was not on purpose, yet you resent her all the same.

You resent a lot of Ponies don't you?

But I…am not a Pony, and neither are you.

Tis no wonder why we are so perfect for each other.

Seasons passed us by and still you kept your promise, you visited me and spoke, laughed and played.

Yet as time went on I noticed something horrible.

You were aging.

You were but seventeen upon your arrival, but all of a sudden eight years had claimed your youth.

I wondered how long your promise could still be kept.

But then worse came to pass, something that terrified me beyond all measure.

And you knew didn't you? You knew that it would scare me…So why did you tell me that you could go home?

Eight years…Eight years for the right moment, only then could a door be opened…and closed permanently.

You spoke with such nostalgia every time your family was mentioned…I knew that if it came down to it than you would chose them over me.

Yet…I had time, you had a few months left until the door could be opened.

But how to go around it?

You did not want any of my gifts…but maybe you would want something else.

A gift still…but one that would be as much for me as it would for you.

Best friend…was what you called me. The only one who understood you, a Human trapped in a world of magic.

But over time I realized that friendship was not enough for me. I wanted more than the love of a friend…I wanted the love of a mate.

Many a creature has forgotten the term of "mate". But a being as old as I can never forget its meaning.

I watched as many a Pony become lovers…but rarely did I see two become mates.

Mate…To be someone's Mate was to hold their life in your hands, whilst also knowing that they held yours.

T'was an act of utmost trust, love and safety.

T'was a binding act. One that many a being scorn in favour of false promises and cheap lust filled romance.

It was this that I wanted with you.

And as the weeks flew by, I struggled with how to tell you this.

Me, a being so old that creation herself knew me personally.

Thankfully…I did not need to say much at all.

You…My wonderful Human. You did that for me.

Tis a night I will never forget.

The two of us inside our mind, not playing or conversing…but merely holding the other in a more than friendly embrace.

Well…

T'was more than friendly to me.

And as I struggled for the right words…you told me yourself. You told me how badly you'd miss me and my presence.

My words, touch…the fabricated feel of my soft coat against your skin.

T'was a pony you saw me to be…But on that night I showed you the true me.

An ethereal being you said. Wrapped in shadows like a ghost…Yet blessed with such femininity, such beauty that you were struck silent.

Old I said I was…Wonderful you said I was.

Evil I said I was…Misunderstood you said I was.

And so I confessed how I felt…and you replied with such lovely words of affection. Your affection for me.

Your love for everything I am…Met with my love for everything you are.

The act of making love is a mortal dance…I showed you something that no mortal could ever understand.

Even the Demi Goddess had never met the power I blessed you with.

She wanted pleasure and pleasure she received, in its most based form.

But you…You received the touch of the ages. My touch. A touch so ancient that it had been lost to everyone but myself.

Sex…is what this touch became so many millennia after its creation.

And the moment I touched you…You were struck with something your mortal mind could barely comprehend.

Pleasure was but a foal compared to what I bestowed upon you.

Groans and moans escaped you as you were wrapped within my desire.

It did not take long for your mortal form to release its essence…and I must confess that pride tingled within me as I witnessed you lose control.

And then you came to me, lust, love, adoration and desire trapped behind those clear blue orbs.

Yet you knew not what could appease me, for I had no true form but my own.

It mattered little however, for I drew you over to me…and wrapped my shadows around your frail Human body.

I had…not received anything like it before.

We became one in that moment…and true pleasure enveloped us both.

I could feel the sensation of lips upon my own…yet at the same time I could hear you, your praise and love that you had held back for so long.

For I knew everything about you now…I knew how long you had pined for me.

T'was even longer than I had yearned for you.

It was in the shadows that we showed that love we had for each other.

I felt exulted that night. For you touched me, loved me and lusted for me in so many ways that I, a being almost as old as time itself, was rendered putty in your embrace.

And you…When I showed you everything I knew, everything I had to give you, my love, something that I had shown no other…made you tremble with longing for more.

T'was many an hour by the time we finished.

Your body was exhausted, as was your mind.

As was my mind.

But there was still one more thing for us to do.

And you knew didn't you…You knew the moment I opened my mind to you.

As did two others.

For they came as I cast my power over you, having sensed the bond that we struck. The bond of our love, true love for each other. Shock and fear plagued their eyes as its effect took hold immediately.

"Fight her!" cried the eldest, the brightest of the two. "She will attack Equestria again! Fight her!"

You stood up then didn't you. Rising to meet their terrified gaze with a dangerously narrowed one of your own.

But then again…it wasn't really just you was it. For it was my voice that left your mouth…The last time they ever heard it.

"Neigh Sun Spawn," I declined victoriously. "He is mine, I am his and together we shall travel every universe. See civilisations fall, watch as new ones rise from the ashes if only to fall once more. For you see Alicorns. I have finally met the one, my one and only. The only one that is worthy of my love. Just as I am the only one worthy of his. So fear not demi goddess…You shall never see us again."

And with those parting words…we left.

Left to do as I promised we would.

I wonder…how many worlds have we saved?

How many lives have we rescued from death…and how many have we sent to Tartarus?

The Black Knight, The Man With Two Voices, The Prince Of Romance, The Grey Fox, The Saviour Of The Dalish, The Destroyer Of The Summerset Isles, The Warden's Companion, The Spectral Assassin.

How many more titles have we claimed upon our everlasting journey?

How many foolish mortals have taken unto worshipping us?

How many clever mortals have adopted our ideals, our falsified mortal form and made us out to be the Hero?

The Villain?

We like being the villain sometimes don't we?

But now we rest in our mortal home. It's nice, cosy and yet always has that touch of danger just around the corner.

Solitude was always too frivolous for our tastes. The mountains we live on, the sea that crashes against it…Now that is a home.

Perhaps Tenzor will come and visit us soon. He's always way too busy fighting dragons and could do with a break.

You walk in as I think this, a smile gracing your eternally youthful face as you reach me, hold me and kiss my mortal lips.

I never used to appreciate the weak, frail forms the mortals have.

Yet with you it becomes…quite lovely.

Except for when I have to regrow my hair. You're pretty much useless with fire spells.

A sudden cry reaches us from the far side of the room and I rush to meet it, to soothe it as I have you many times over.

To think that in all my years of gifting unto mortals and demi goddesses, I never once considered having a family.

Let alone a child.

But there she is…our baby.

I feel your arms snake around my stomach and rub the slight swell it has already received.

You always know how to soothe me don't you?

"I love you Caeruleus," you say, love heavy in your voice.

Caeruleus…A name that is not my real one and yet…it is enough.

Dark one is its translation.

Yet at times you still choose to call me Caru…It's sweet, silly and unbelievably you.

"I love you too…my sweet human."

What adventures we've had, spanning throughout the ages. How many fights and arguments have joined them?

I've lost track of how many times you ran away from me in your youth.

Yet it troubles me little, for I always found you, and you always relaxed in my arms…eventually.

You were stubborn at times, but it just added more for me to love.

As you hold me I look out of our window and at the sun setting, creating a wondrous glow over the ocean.

And I think to myself...

What a wonderful life.

**And there you go. Tell me what you think if you don't mind :)**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Right then, back to T.E.N**

**Peace Everypony :D**


End file.
